User blog:Groovy1960/SpongeBob Episode Reviews :)
Hello there! This is going to be a review of two SpongeBob Squarepants episodes (Again, I have no idea why I keep writing reviews when no one is here to read them. Besides, Who would care about my opinion anyway? XD) But anywho, here we go. So this is about one episode from season five called "Whatever Happened To SpongeBob?" and a season six episode called "Gone". I'm not going to go into that much detail about the episodes, Because my fingers get fatigued easily XD But I'll do my best to give the overall plot of both stories. So, both episodes are about SpongeBob being mistreated in some sort of way. Starting off with "Whatever Happened To SpongeBob", SpongeBob wakes up on a nice morning, and is prepared to have a good day. He mentions things that he's grateful for, including Gary. But everything starts to go downhill when he hugs Gary a little too hard, Causing his shell to break. This makes Gary insane with anger and he attacks SpongeBob. Next, He runs out of his pineapple shouting "I'M SORRY!" For breaking his shell. While not watching where he's going, He runs into Patrick, Falling on him and causing him to smash the birthday cake Pat made for his mother (Since when can Patrick bake or cook? XD) this makes Pat angry and he calls SpongeBob "Idiot Boy". Next thing you know, He annoys Squidward, and causes a few more accidents to Sandy and finally, Mr Krabs. Everyone at this point has vehemently called him "Idiot Boy". SpongeBob pretty much thinks everyone hates him at this point, so he leaves Bikini Bottom. As he's out of town, walking in the middle of nowhere, SpongeBob ends up falling off a cliff and hits his head multiple times, and he loses his memory. Back at home, Sandy and Patrick break down SpongeBob's door after not hearing from him for a while, and they find the note he left behind. So they run to the Krusty Krab, (which is in chaos because no one is there to make the Krabby Patties) and they tell Squidward and Mr Krabs that SpongeBob left. So they hatch a plan to try and find him. So basically SpongeBob becomes the mayor of a run-down town, Still having no memory of his past life. Sandy, Patrick and Squidward show up and try to convince him to come back, but he obviously doesn't remember who they are, so they kidnap him and take him back to the Krusty Krab back in Bikini Bottom and try to jog his memory, But it doesn't work. So he tries to leave again. Mr Krabs had promised Squidward a jeweled egg if he agreed to find SpongeBob. And since they ''did ''find him, He gives him the egg. Squidward then trips, falls and drops the egg and it breaks on SpongeBob's head. This causes his memory to come back and he decides to come back home. So, When I saw this episode as a kid I felt sad for SpongeBob. But re-watching this years later, I can honestly say it's heartbreaking the way he's treated. Yes, he can be very annoying and even strange, But he is an overall good character with a big heart who just wants to make people happy, even though he almost always causes accidents and/or problems while doing so. And so I don't really care for how a lot of the episode is carried out. There is a bit of filler in it. And the "apologies" from his friends feel very forced, and they really don't seem that sincere. And to top it all off, Squidward is the king of jerks in this episode. When he hears that SpongeBob left town, he states "If I'd known that was the last time I'd ever see SpongeBob, I would have slammed the door in his face even harder!" And laughs hysterically. And people are supposed to find that line funny! (I mean if anyone reading this does find that funny, that's ok! everyone has an opinion) I just thought it was cruel and unnecessary. I honestly wanted to sock him in his big nose for that. Yeah like I said, SpongeBob has caused a lot of accidents to Squidward and others, and he does annoy him a lot, But he at least cares about people. Squidward just became a heartless jerk in later seasons of the series. So anyway, Onto the other episode "Gone". I am pretty sure I saw this episode not too long ago, But I don't remember every single thing from it very well. From what I recollect, SpongeBob wakes up one day and can't find Gary. As the day goes by, He can't find anyone at all. The town is completely deserted. He tries to fill the void of everyone being gone by imitating them, but realizes it's no use. Weeks go by, And he starts to lose his mind. He brings home a boat from Mrs. Puff's class (From what I can remember) and starts thinking that the boat is out to get him. The whole time he is miserable and worried sick about everyone. Until finally one day, The town bus comes and everyone comes out of it. SpongeBob is happy to see everyone back, but is confused as to why they all left. And here is where Mr Krabs proudly proclaims "It was National No SpongeBob Day!" and SpongeBob reminds them "But you guys were gone for weeks!". Mr Krabs then shamelessly tells him that they had built a giant effigy of the Sponge himself, And they then burnt it to the ground and danced on the ashes. Even Patrick himself mimics his laughter, saying that everyone needs to get a break from him once in a while. At first, SpongeBob seems hurt by this. But Mr Krabs quickly convinces him that the day was "In honor" of him. Then everyone (Including SpongeBob) gets on the bus for "National No Patrick Day" and they leave Pat behind. While I believe Patrick totally deserved the ending that he got, I still absolutely despise how it ended. I hate how SpongeBob was written to be so naive and gullible in this episode, that he just took at face value what Mr Krabs told him. If I were a writer of the show, I would've turned it either into a one hour special, or perhaps a two-parter where SpongeBob ''actually ''realizes that what they did was unspeakably cruel. Maybe have him flee town for a long time with no explanation, making everyone realize they had made a huge mistake. Overall, I just found the episode, mostly the ending, to be very unfair. PHEW! My hands hurt XD So anyways, I just wanted to give my two cents on these episodes. Please keep in mind these are just my opinions, everyone has a right to feel how they want about things. If you disagree, That's fine. If you agree, that's fine too :) And personally, If I think the episode could've gone a different way, I would absolutely say it should have ended up like this FanFiction written by this very creative and talented person on a FanFiction website I found. It is called "Gone 2" I can't seem to post the link to it right now because my computer is acting weird, But it is a wonderful alternate way to how I feel the story should have gone. I highly recommend reading it if you are interested. So anyways, If you have stuck around this long, I thank you very much. Hopefully this was helpful to you in some way and if you have any thoughts, please feel free to share :) ~Swift Category:Blog posts